mana_et_mechafandomcom-20200213-history
Leviathan
Leviathan is the god of all water and all magic pertaining to water. He is the middle brother of the elemental gods, and quite possibly the most dangerous. He loathes humanity, and would love to wipe them all out if it weren’t for the fact that his former lover is constantly being reincarnated into different humans. Concept and Creation Leviathan was originally made to act as a cause for the disaster in River’s original backstory. He was simply a cruel and spiteful god who enjoys tormenting his own peninsula of followers. However, over time this was kinda… nonsensical, and a bit strange that he would be so sadistic in nature rather than killing people outright. So instead he was changed to have a particular reason for not going on a flood fest. And that reason was, instead of killing Ali’ikai’s priestesses in sacrifices, he would instead marry them, yearning for companionship and love from the reincarnated soul of his late lover. With that in mind he became a two in one character. Originally he was the source of physical conflict for River and Andok a source of internal conflict. But instead he is now both for Amphitrite. Personality Cold, stoic, kinda aloof, can be downright cruel at times. But he uses that as a cover to hide the fact that he is a totally emotionally unstable wreck of a god. He cries, like, a LOT. Enough that his tears can fill a fountain. He also never learned how to form proper social relationships, so he usually tries to bribe the people he likes with gifts. He could learn how to be a good person if he made the effort, but he usually is either moping or spending time with his underling water spirits. Oh, and also, he hates humans. Absolutely loathes them. Would kill them all if he could. Skills and Abilities History Was made early in the world’s history, alongside the other gods in their lil pantheon. Assigned to the ocean, Leviathan had a dandy ol’ time. Thought he was hot shit, and also a total dick and destructive force to humans. Killing them in waves for kicks. There was only one thing he adored, a powerful water spirit named Amphitrite. She was practically his queen. She hated humanity too and they were glad to wreak chaos on the poor mortal race. Humans though… weren’t exactly happy about this. Not only were they being killed left and right, but if their destructors reproduced, they may be exterminated from existence. So a certain fire mage took a stand for their people, and challenged the both of them to a battle. Leviathan laughed, a fire mage? Challenging deities of water? Preposturous. So he just left Amphitrite to deal with the challenger alone. Welp. Guess who got killed by a fire mage, eh? The mage obtained immense power from the battle, and used this power to force Leviathan to never harm a human again. So he cast a spell that forced Amphitrite’s soul to reincarnate into a human body for the rest of eternity. If Leviathan were to exterminate them, then he would never have his lover again. Leviathan, devastated and ashamed, dropped everything and fell into deep depression. He dedicated all of his time to adapting and watching over a race of humans solely for his lover to be reborn into: A sea-faring group hailing from various islands named Ali’kians. He appointed a specific role to them. When a blue eyed Ali’kian girl is born, she will be the reincarnation of Amphitrite, and must be named as so. She will be titled the Ocean God’s Bride, and shall be raised to be loyal and adore Leviathan until the age of thirteen. From there, she will be visited by him and taken to his palace under the sea, never to be seen again until her next reincarnation. If the Ali’kians followed up on their role, they would be blessed and gifted with bountiful fish and crop harvest. If not, they will face the ocean’s wrath. So this went on for like, several centuries, maybe even a few thousand tears or so. In recent decades, Leviathan had attempted to bear a child with his “bride” at the time. Unfortunately, she died in childbirth, but still produced the first ever demigod child fathered by him. It was a female selkie-like creature, who in his mourning, named Mihi, meaning regret. While he awaited the arrival of his next bride, he didn’t exactly know how to raise Mihi, so he mostly left that in the charge of the servants in his palace. The only love he knew how to give her was in the form of extravagant gifts. Didn’t work very well though, their relationship is weak at best. After 13 years had passed, the current Amphitrite was set to meet him. But, instead of taking his hand at the shore, she retracted, and ran away. Leviathan was pissed, the Ali’kians fucked up their end of the deal. So he sent out a tsunami to wipe out some of them. He was mad about this for a few years though, didn’t talk to them, and didn’t even think about where Amphi was during this time. Until he finally settled down, about 3 years had passed at least. So, he tried to win her back. Whenever Amphi came into contact with the ocean, Leviathan would know, and he would have spirits send her gifts, which she rejected every time, but he tries to this day. Completely unaware that she feels no love for him, and that she actually wants to beat the shit out of him. Relationships Trivia *His appearance was sort of a weird mix of Legolas, Lotor, and general Inuyasha characters Category:Males Category:God Category:Water Mages Category:Characters